


The Boy In Homeroom

by Nialler_larry_5sos_ashton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, harry and Louis are dating (duh), i can’t do tags, idk - Freeform, just read it, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, why do I even need to put tags!?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nialler_larry_5sos_ashton/pseuds/Nialler_larry_5sos_ashton
Summary: Louis lived in the same town his whole life so he pretty much knew everybody. But on the first day of school, he sees a cute curly haired boy he’s never met so he wants to get to know him. This is my first time writing fanfic so I really hope you guys (or girls...maybe you’re a penguin idk) like it!! :D





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heller!! =) I just wanna let you people know that this is my first time writing fanfic, so it may suck. I just wanna try writing a fanfic... I’m just winging this really. I’m a HUGE Larry shipper so I may get deep into feels just to warn u...so yeah. Also, I’m from America so I may use American terms even though 1D is from the other side of the world. One more thing, ITS FANFIC!! So keep this in mind as you’re reading. I’m gonna make Harrys mom weird bc it’s funny. It’s an alternative universe or something idk...Enjoy :D

Louis p.o.v

I woke to the disturbing sound of my alarm clock beeping on my nightstand. That sound is the most depressing sound ever. The obnoxiously loud beeping lets me know that I can no longer sleep and I have to get ready to go to school. It’s especially depressing when it’s the first day of school. Thankfully I’m in 11th grade now so I don’t have to worry about school for much longer. 

I turned off my alarm and sat up trying to get back into reality. I hesitated to turn on the lamp that was next to me on my nightstand, for I knew that if I turned it on my eyes would hurt. But I did it anyway knowing it would wake me up quicker. I rubbed my eyes and then got up off my bed.

I put on some black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with some weird cartoon designs on it. I put on my Adidas and a Jean coat and went downstairs for breakfast.

My mom was pouring herself some coffee. I told her going morning and got out the cereal.

“Are you nervous for your first day?” She asked not even looking up at me. She carefully went to the table and set her coffee down making sure not to spill it, then she went to make herself some toast. 

“Not really. I’m actually excited.” I said pouring my cereal into a bowl. 

She smiled. “Well that’s good. I want you to really work hard this year. I want you to get into a good college so don’t slack, Louis!” She said starring strait into my eyes looking very serious. 

I rolled my eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t slack.” I said and started eating my cereal.

“Well you better hurry up and eat! You have 7 minutes until your bus is here.” She said and bit into her toast. 

I practically choked on my Cheerio. I set my bowl down and ran up stairs to my room. I still hadn’t packed my school supplies into my bag! I put in my paper, pencils and everything else into my bag, but I couldn’t zip it all the way! I decided I would have to hold some of the stuff. I took out my pencil bag and put my pencils inside it. My bag zipped perfectly. I looked at the time on my phone. I had 3 minutes until my bus came.

I ran out down the stairs and out the door calling out a goodbye to my family on the way. Then I ran down the sidewalk. My bus stop was at the end of the sidewalk so I tried to hurry. I got there just in time. The bus was already there loading kids to take them to a brain washing place known as school. 

What’s the point of school anyway? They grade children’s work...why? Everybody learns at there own pace...and differently! Then they test you. School is proven to be out dated as well! We have google now. We should learn life lessons (like how to treat people or something!) but instead we learn algebra. Why?! (A.N: sorry that’s kinda rant. I’m homeschooled and I’m against public school bc it’s extremely dumb. I used to go to public school but got bullied and I struggled a lot. But public school is dumb. ALSO HOMEWORK DOES NOTHING BUT STRESS U OUT AND TAKE TIME OUT OF UR LIFE AND ITS PROVEN TO NOT EVEN HELP U!!...sorry back to the fic. Also no offense...=D)

I got on the bus and before I knew it the bus pulled up to the school. I got off the bus and hesitantly opened the doors. I was starting to get nervous. What if I didn’t have all of my supplies? What if I was stuck with a mean teacher? I ignored my thoughts and went to my locker to put away my supplies.

Once I was done I decided to look for my homeroom class just to get an idea of where I was going. But before I could, the bell rang. 

My heart started to race and everybody was going a diffrent direction. 

Soon enough though, I found my classroom. I stepped in and recognized everybody. I saw my friend Liam siting at a desk in the back of the class. I rushed over to him and took the seat right next to him.

“Hey, Liam!” I said smiling at him.

He turned and smiled back at me. “I hear this teacher is pretty mean. I’m kinda scared.” He said with a frown.

I frowned as well. “I hope not. It’s bad enough that homeroom is math.” I said. 

Liam nodded and then the tardy bell rang. 

The teacher walked in right after that. She looked about forty something. She had a pixie cut and was wearing long, black pants with a loose white top. “Hello class.” She said loudly like we couldn’t hear or something. “Just to let everybody know, there will be NO slacking in my class. Got it?” She shouted. 

I turned to Liam giving him a worried look and he did the same. Just then the door squeaked opened very slowly. The teacher turned to see who was coming in. A boy with very curly brown hair pushed back walked in. He was wearing a black shirt with black jeans. 

For some reason my heart raced a tiny bit faster when I saw him. I guess just seeing a new person here was weird. I knew pretty much everyone here; I’ve lived here my whole life! 

The teacher glared at the boy and he looked down ashamed. It made me mad that the teacher was shaming him for being late. “Why are you late? It’s the first day and you’re not making a good impression. Give me your tardy pass and have a seat.” She’s said. 

The boy handed her the tardy pass- not even looking at her- and headed to the only open seat, which just so happened to be next to me.


	2. Being the new student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis get to know each other a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to thank everyone for reading this horrible fic. Tbh I’m making it up as I go along. (Bad idea? Bad idea.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! =D

Harry’s P.O.V

I was humiliated. I couldn’t believe that the teacher yelled at me on my first day. Not just my first day of school, but my first day at the school. 

At least I was sitting next to a cute boy. He had blueish green eyes and perfect lips.

I’m gay...I’ve just never told anybody because I’m scared people would judge me. I know my weird mom would flip out. She’s not against gays, she’s just always wanted a gay son and she’s told me so many times how she wishes I were gay. She’s pretty weird...

I kept glancing at the boy sitting next to me while the teacher talked about how being late was bad...as if I didn’t already know that.

“Hello. My name isn’t Louis.” The boy next to me said quietly so the crazy teacher wouldn’t hear us. Did he see me glancing at him? I couldn’t believe how dumb I could be sometimes.

“My name is Harry.” I said back. I could feel my face heating up and my heart was pounding so fast. I was even shaking.

“Did you notice how the teacher hasn’t even told us her name yet?” Louis whispered to me sending shivers down my back. I tried to ignore them though.

I nodded my head. “I think she’s crazy.” I said quitely and Louis laughed. A bunch of people turned to look at us making me feel uncomfortable.

“She is a bit crazy. I think she’s trying to scare us into behaving in her class.” Louis said with a giggle.

I smiled. He had an adorable laugh. His eyes were sparkling as they looked into mine and it made me sad that I could never date him, I just couldn’t have people know I was gay.

After class, I quickly gathered my things and shoved them into my bag. I noticed Louis was talking to the boy that sat on the other side of him. I guess it was his friend.

Just as I was walking out the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw it was Louis. My heart pounded so hard and I was kind of dizzy.

“Wheres your next class? I can show you where it’s at so you won’t be late.” Louis said with the biggest smile. 

Did he really just offer to walk me to class? I couldn’t believe it. My legs were wobbly and there were so many butterfly’s in my stomach that I was worried there were actually butterfly’s in my stomach.

“Uh...s-sure! I have um...science in uh...room 204.” I could feel my face heating up so much that I was scared it was cooking. 

 

Louis smiled. “I have that class just after you do!” He said and laughed. 

I tried to laugh to but it sounded more like a bunch of air coming out of my mouth and it made Louis give me a strange look. I couldn’t believe I was acting like such an idiot in front of him.

As we made our way to my next class, I noticed Louis friend came with us too. My heart was pounding and I was trying to think of something to say to break the awkward silence.

“So, are you new here?” Louis asked. 

“Uh...yeah. My mom got a new job here.” I said looking down at my feet. 

I never wanted to move. I had a bunch of friends where I used to live. I made decent grades. I even knew where my homeroom class was... But my mom wanted to move.

“That’s why I didn’t recognize you!” Louis said. “Oh yeah, this is my friend, Liam.” Louis said pointing to the boy next to him. 

Liam smiled at me. 

“Here’s your next class.” Louis said pointing to room 204. 

I was sad Louis wasn’t in my class. 

“Thank you for showing me.” I said smiling at him.

He smiled back. His eyes twinkled and I felt like I was going to pass out my heart was beating so fast.


End file.
